How far will you go?
by Daniella T
Summary: Miles, Bass, Connor and Rachel plan a second escape from Nunez. Republished because it disappeared from my account.


How far will you go?

_Daniella says: What if, in ep. 2.11 (Mis dos padres), Connor didn't have the presence of mind to attack the guards, after Nuñez had discovered his treachery and had captured them again?_

Miles thought he was imagining things. Bass Monroe was actually pleading with Nuñez.

"Don't...don't hurt him, all right?" Bass was saying, and Miles resisted the urge to clean his ears.

"I _have _to hurt him now, because of you," said Nuñez, all the more menacingly as he was calm and collected. "Cause he tried to take you from me. And you, I own."

"He chose you over me," continued Nuñez, looking at Bass in disbelief.

"Let's just talk about this!" exclaimed Connor, rapidly realising the consequences of his actions.

"I'm sorry kid," said Nuñez, "but you know better than anyone that I can't have people thinking I'm weak."

Bass saw Connor raise his head and could almost guess what was coming.

"No, don't..." he thought desperately. But it seemed that Connor was not attuned to his thoughts.

"Well, I'll tell you. Who know who obsesses about weakness? Weak people!" Connor spat out, and Miles and Bass both groaned.

"Why does he have to be so much like his father?" muttered Miles to himself.

"_Adios, _Connor," said Nuñez quietly and turned to leave, Connor still firmly held by the guards, a knife at his throat.

"No!" yelled Bass. "I'll do anything you want!"

Nuñez turned.

"This is interesting. Let's see how far you will go to save your son. On your knees, Monroe!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Bass dropped to his knees.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me," muttered Connor.

Miles and Bass turned to him in unison.

"Shut up!"

"You can sell me," continued Bass. "You can sell Miles too."

"_Now _we're being hasty," mumbled Miles under his breath.

"I've never begged anyone in my life, but I'm begging you now. You know how much we are worth. Let the kid go, and I'll do anything. I'll grovel. I'll be your bitch if you want me to," he added in despair. Miles had to keep himself from punching him. There had to be a limit to what they were willing to pledge, no? Bass could do what he wanted, but Miles wasn't going to be anybody's bitch. Not if he could help it.

"Why don't I just kill all three of you here, and collect the bounty for you and Matheson?" enquired Nuñez.

"You're forgetting me," said Rachel, from the back of the room.

Nuñez looked up.

"You are right, little lady. I _was _forgetting you. What do you have to offer in this situation?"

"What do you want me to offer?" she asked, matter-of-factly.

Miles spun around to face her.

"Rachel, keep out of this, I mean it!"

"Shut up, Miles," she said, still smiling at Nuñez.

"I forgot – what exactly are you bargaining for here, lady? Connor's life, or the lives of these two bandits?"

"Rachel, for the last time, keep out of it!" yelled Miles.

"Rachel, just get Connor, okay?" pleaded Bass again. "Forget about us. Just do what...what you have to do, for Connor."

Miles turned back to face his friend.

"That's easy for you to say, Bass! I don't like the idea of this guy's hands on Rachel, thank you very much! You gave them me, that's enough!"

"Yeah, Miles, I don't like many things in this situation," said Bass. "But they are what they are."

"Can I say something?" ventured Connor.

"No!" Miles, Rachel and Bass said simultaneously.

Rachel approached Nuñez, still smiling.

"Let Connor go, _señor _Nuñez. Then you and I can come to an understanding. But first, you let him go, as a gesture of goodwill."

"Or else?" Nuñez cocked his eyebrows. "You understand you are not really in a position to bargain."

"I can make it pleasurable for you," said Rachel calmly. "Or I can kick and scream and bite, and you won't enjoy it so much."

"Says who? Maybe I will even enjoy it more," retorted Nuñez. "Maybe I will even have your boyfriend watch," he pointed at Miles, who was struggling against the guards.

Rachel took Nuñez's face in her hands.

"Really? You think so?" she said softly.

Her voice was magnetising. Nuñez looked from her to Connor.

"Let him go," he snapped.

The guards looked at him, not understanding.

"Let the kid go. We've got Monroe and Matheson."

As soon as he was released from the guards, Connor rushed to Bass.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying with you."

"Oh, this is just _great,"_ moaned Miles. "Just great. Thanks for nothing, Rachel. Connor, do us all a favour and get the hell out of here. Now!"

He averted his eyes as Nuñez put his hand down Rachel's shirt.

"Just get out," he whispered to Connor again.

But Connor stood his ground.

"I'm done running, Miles."

Miles could not remember a worse night in his life. He was sure there had been plenty, but he couldn't remember them. Back in the cell with Bass and, this time, Connor, his mind kept turning back to when he saw Nuñez escort Rachel away.

"I'm sorry, Miles, it's all my fault," started Connor, shocked by the agony he saw on Miles' face.

"Yeah. Just let it go, okay?"

Bass reached his hand over to Miles' shoulder.

"Hey. She'll be okay," he said roughly. "Which is more than we can say for us."

"Yeah, well, it's you who decided to stay back for Connor in the first place," said Miles accusingly.

"And got my ass kicked for it!" retorted Bass, reaching his hand behind his back, where his shirt was criss-crossed with dried blood.

"There's that too," agreed Miles.

"So, to come back to the problem at hand, how do we get out?" asked Connor.

"If I know Rachel, I'm sure she didn't go with Nuñez just to get Connor," said Bass suddenly.

The other two looked at him.

"I just remembered. When I was in his office, I saw that Nuñez keeps a set of all the keys in a panel next to his desk. _That's _what Rachel really wanted."

Miles thought quickly.

"You know what? You may be right."

"So we'll be rescued by the freaky blonde," said Connor.

"Watch your mouth, kid," warned Miles.

Just then, soft footsteps were heard on the staircase. Rachel appeared, her hair dishevelled and her shirt torn, but with a set of keys in her hand.

"Move!" she ordered, opening the door, once again.

Miles hugged her, oblivious to the "hurry up!" gestures the others were making.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, stop asking."

"Hey, I only asked once!"

She led them up the staircase.

"Let's try to get this escape right for a change, shall we?"

_Reviews make my day!_


End file.
